Frostbite
by Ukiuki123
Summary: a girl who craves something she cannot see nor find. I was inspired by the short story "Brief Lives in California" by John L'Heureux. anyway, it's kind of twisted and you might have to read twice to understand! enjoy! also there's an OC!


Her limbs were freezing off her body.

It started with her toes, and slowly worked its way to her arms and fingers. Her legs seemed to be immune to it though.

Her lips were the color of pink tinted snow.

She froze to death on that very same pavement.

* * *

><p>Cold, harsh wind dashed across her cheek, a splitting feeling of knives slitting her flesh everywhere. The cold had always been her biggest weakness, but for some reason she continued to visit Russia.<p>

"Amelie!" he called.

She turned and her limbs died. Collapsing to the frozen sidewalk, she lifted her head just enough to see the star on his right arm.

* * *

><p>They stayed in Russia for weeks. Everyday she pulverized the snow with her own body. The air felt terrible on her face, but she loved it. She loved it all.<p>

* * *

><p>A stream of highly concentrated light permeated her vision. She was blinded for quite a few seconds, until she realized that it was night, and the only light was coming through the window from the moonlight and starlight.<p>

Especially the starlight.

No one was in the room. She was wrapped in five layers of covers and was wearing a tan scarf. On her nightstand, she saw a pile of folded clothes.

She realized she was not in her own clothing.

* * *

><p>Amelie was rushed to the hospital for the second time that week for the exact same reason as the first: hypothermia.<p>

Black Star, Maka, Kid and the others all brainstormed why she would go back into the snowstorm _right after _she'd gotten out of the hospital.

"Maybe she likes the extreme weather." Maka offered half-heartedly.

Soul shook his head. "Maybe she's crazy."

Kid nodded. "Yes, I think that's right."  
>Tsubaki stayed silent, along with Patty and Liz.<p>

"She desires eternity." Black Star replied simply.

Ox looked at him like he was a mix between crazy and stupid. "What?"  
>Black Star never answered back.<p>

* * *

><p>Amelie ran out into the snow as soon as she could move her legs. She let the cold seep into her clothes and into her bones, permanently paralyzing her. Her thick, curly red hair curtained her heart shaped face.<p>

"Like a snow angel." He said.

"Man with the star." She replied back.

"No, I _am _the star!" he shouted.

"Too loud."

* * *

><p>The cold had frozen her legs again.<p>

"Amelie, why do you sit in the snow? Do you _like _hypothermia?" he asked.

"I do not belong."  
>"How long do you have to wait?"<p>

"Eternity."  
>"I meant how long until you can…pass on."<br>"You mean die? I don't wish for this."  
>"So what is it that you desire?"<br>She didn't answer that question at first.

* * *

><p>The third day when he came to visit, she was turning blue. He picked her up out of the snow and wrapped her in a blanket he had conveniently brought. He choked her to death with his scarf and squeezed the life out of her while holding her in his muscular arms.<p>

"I desire the stars and the moon."  
>"Look no further." He said.<p>

* * *

><p>That night they made love on his porch. Tsubaki wasn't there.<p>

* * *

><p>"I desire the mysteries of life and love."<br>"Why?"

"I desire frostbite."

"I understand."

"I desire the true death."

"I'll give it to you." He said and dropped her into a blanket snow. For 5 days, he didn't leave his home.

On the 6th day, she came back.

* * *

><p>"What do you desire most?" he asked.<p>

"The true death."

And they made love twice.

Thrice.

And after the third time she unsheathed his sword and stabbed herself.

* * *

><p>"I desire frostbite." She said uncertainly.<p>

"What does that even mean?" Kilik asked.

"I want the ultimate cold shoulder."

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be crying."

* * *

><p>"<em>The true death was frostbite, and frostbite was the true death." <em>Kid thought. "_So what was wrong with her?"_  
>Well, Kid didn't dwell on it. All he knew from Black Star was that she was once again the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Amelie wasn't quite sure where she was. Her vision became blurred as the snow fell around her; and she was freezing again.<p>

Black Star sat next to her, in a lawn chair, petting and stroking her frozen red curls. Her body was beginning to go blue again. He didn't move her. He didn't speak to her.

* * *

><p>"You look your most beautiful in this state. Snow white and soft blue. Lips tinted purple. You're an angel." He said and kissed her lips.<p>

He could just barely see her smile and close her heavy white eyelids in content.

"Bye."


End file.
